


Zeitverschiebung

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Ganz früh am Morgen ist Thiel zu (fast) nichts zu gebrauchen. Wer da wohl seine Finger im Spiel hat?
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Zeitverschiebung

Zu zeitig – viel zu zeitig – wurde Hauptkommissar Thiel aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Mit noch geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach seinem Wecker und schaltete grummelnd das nervige Geräusch ab.

Jedes Mal das selbe. Er schaffte es nie, am Abend früh genug ins Bett zu gehen, um am nächsten Morgen einmal nicht wie erschlagen und vor dem dritten Kaffee zu fast nichts zu gebrauchen, aufzuwachen. Zumindest war das seit einigen Monaten so.

Während Thiel dagegen ankämpfte, nicht direkt wieder einzuschlafen, bewegte sich die Matratze neben ihm leicht. Kurz darauf schlangen sich zwei Arme von hinten um seinen nackten Oberkörper. Der eine fädelte sich zwischen seinem Kopf und seiner Schulter hindurch, der andere hatte es leichter und kam auf seiner Seite zum Liegen. Zwei Hände fuhren liebevoll über seine Haut.

Anfangs war ihm das ja unangenehm gewesen, ohne Shirt zu schlafen. Aber die Person, der die Arme um ihn gehörten und deren Lippen sich gerade an seinem Nacken entlang arbeiteten, hatte ihm unmissverständlich deutlich gemacht, dass er genau so geliebt wurde, wie er war.

Und wie er ihm das deutlich machte. Thiel wurde schon beim Gedanken daran, wie sein Freund ihn manchmal ansah, wenn sie beide nackt waren, hart.

Ja, sein Freund. Sein Nachbar. Sein Vermieter. Sein Kollege. Seine große Liebe. Boerne.

Er schien nicht der einzige mit einer leichten Verhärtung in diesem Bett zu sein. An seinem Allerwertesten spürte er das, kein Zweifel.

Die Hände auf seinem Oberkörper begaben sich auf Wanderschaft, eine verblieb auf Höhe seiner Brust, die andere machte sich auf den Weg in südlichere Gefilde.

„Ich muss aufstehen“, murrte Thiel, dem das hier eigentlich gerade äußerst gut gefiel und der das gern ausgebaut hätte. Aber er musste nun mal auf Arbeit, so bedauerlich das auch war.

„Musst du das, ja?“, entgegnete Boerne mit noch leicht schläfriger Stimme. Seine Hand fuhr nun langsam in Thiels Boxershorts. „Das sieht hier aber jemand anders.“

Gott, wie er diesen Mann begehrte. Wie viel schöner sein Leben geworden war, seit er sich das eingestanden hatte und so herausgefunden hatte, dass das Begehren auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Es gab nur einen Punkt, der durch seine Beziehung zu Boerne drastisch litt. Sein Schlaf. Sie raubten sich täglich gegenseitig viel mehr davon, als es ihnen ihre Dienstzeiten am jeweils nächsten Morgen eigentlich erlaubten. Aber die Nächte mit Boerne waren den Schlafmangel definitiv wert.

Prinzipiell hätte er heute auch mal etwas später auf Arbeit kommen können, ohne dass sich jemand großartig beschweren würde – wenn das nicht schon in den letzten Wochen zu genüge passiert wäre und Thiel sich langsam um seinen Ruf sorgte.

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als sich Boernes Hand um seinen Schaft schloss und begann, daran auf und abzufahren.

„Boerne...“

„Frank.“

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich aus, als der Professor – _sein_ Professor – seinen Namen so voller Erregung aussprach. Der wusste einfach genau, was er für Knöpfe bei ihm drücken musste. Schlimm war das. Doch heute würde er standhaft bleiben und sich nicht verführen lassen, das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen.

Seine Entschlossenheit schwand im gleichen Maße, in dem sein bestes Stück durch Boernes Handbewegungen immer standhafter wurde.

„Es ist gleich halb 6“, versuchte es Thiel ein letztes Mal, doch er selbst hörte, wie wenig überzeugend er klang.

„Möglicherweise habe ich deinen Wecker eine halbe Stunde eher gestellt“, flüsterte Boerne. Er zog Thiel die Boxershorts nach unten. „Damit du nicht wieder zu spät kommst.“

Thiel brauchte eine Weile, um die Worte zu verarbeiten, denn Boernes Hände brachten ihn völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Du hast... das heißt...“, stammelte er. Viel weiter kam er nicht, im Denken nicht und im Sprechen erst recht nicht. Dafür war das, was Boerne mit seiner Hand machte und das Gefühl von Boernes drängender Spitze an seiner Kehrseite viel zu gut.

„Das heißt, du kannst jetzt aufhören, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben“, beendete Boerne seinen Satz.

Das hatte Thiel jetzt auch mitbekommen, war hellwach und angelte sich die Tube Gleitgel von seinem Nachtschrank. Darüber, dass Boerne einfach ungefragt seinen Wecker verstellt hatte, würde er sich später immer noch aufregen können. Jetzt lagen seine Prioritäten erst einmal ganz woanders...

**Author's Note:**

> Dass das schon wieder morgens in einem Bett spielt, ist Zufall :D Liegt hier nämlich schon seit Monaten rum, hatte das voll vergessen. Eigentlich wollte ich das mal noch weiterschreiben, aber hab jetzt entschieden, dass das so auch seinen Reiz hat.


End file.
